CRUSH
by TheIceBlossom
Summary: Bahkan setelah enam tahun berlalu pun, Momoi Satsuki masih belum bisa melupakan perasaannya pada laki-laki itu. Hingga suatu saat, sebuah pekerjaan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Sanggupkah Satsuki saat dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa laki-laki tersebut telah bertunangan dengan gadis lain?
1. Chapter 1

Keriuhan prom nite yang diadakan di aula sekolah itu masih dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Satsuki. Euforia kelulusan. Tampaknya semua orang sangat menikmati pesta yang diselenggarakan untuk merayakan kelulusan para siswa kelas tiga itu. Semua orang. Kecuali dia.

Gadis bernama lengkap Momoi Satsuki itu tersenyum pahit. Seharusnya saat ini ia tengah berbahagia merayakan kelulusannya, apalagi dengan predikat lulusan terbaik se-angkatan yang baru saja dinobatkan kepadanya.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Tokyo…"

Ini dia masalahnya. Satsuki tahu itu. Sangat tahu. Jadi bisakah laki-laki di sampingnya ini berhenti membicarakan hal tersebut?

"...dan menemui gadis itu…"

Demi Tuhan! Berita tentang kepergian laki-laki ini saja sudah cukup menyakitkan. Perlukah lagi ia memberitahukan tentang pertemuannya dengan gadis itu- gadis yang akan menjadi tunangannya?

"...bagaimana menurutmu?"

Bagaimana? Bagaimana menurut Satsuki? Bagaimana lagi sebaiknya seorang gadis menjawab saat laki-laki yang disukainya sedang membicarakan pertunangannya dengan gadis lain?

Akhirnya dengan sedikit memaksakan diri, Satsuki membuka suara. "Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau menyukainya?" Bodoh! Satsuki meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa ia menanyakan hal yang paling tidak ingin diketahuinya?

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi taman yang ditempatinya duduk. "Dia cantik."

Untuk sesaat Satsuki merasa bumi berhenti berputar. Gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lampu taman, rerumputan, bunga-bunga, kolam ikan- apa saja. Asal bukan ke wajah laki-laki tersebut. "Kalau begitu kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi."

Dan detik itu juga Satsuki tahu bahwa ia akan menyesali ucapannya itu.

* * *

.

.

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**CRUSH (c) ****TheIceBlossom**

**_Chapter 1_**

**Warning : OC dan OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Enam Tahun Kemudian**

"Aku masih tidak percaya _drakula_ itu tidak memberimu libur, setelah membuatmu nyaris seperti mayat hidup selama hampir sebulan!"

Satsuki tidak dapat menahan tawa gelinya tiap kali mendengar Riko, sahabatnya sejak kecil, menyebut tentang atasannya di kantor. "Aku tidak keberatan," ujarnya sambil memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam koper. "Pekerjaan kali ini menyenangkan. Aku akan ke Tokyo. Kapan lagi bisa jalan-jalan ke luar kota gratis?"

"Koreksi. Di sana kau akan bekerja, bukan jalan-jalan."

"Memang sih..." Satsuki kembali meneruskan kegiatannya, bolak balik lemari-koper-lemari. "Piyama, kemeja_, sweter_, kaos- ah, yang ini tidak usah dibawa." Setengah melompat ia menghampiri lemarinya untuk mengembalikan pakaian yang tidak jadi dibawanya.

Riko yang tengah duduk di pinggir kasurnya hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Pelan-pelan saja." Tegur gadis berperawakan mungil tersebut. "Memangnya berapa lama kau di sana?"

"Mm… sebulan, dua bulan, atau tidak tahu lah. Yang jelas sampai pekerjaanku selesai." Jawab Satsuki seadanya. Kemudian gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu tentang barang-barang yang telah masuk koper. "Selanjutnya…"

"Kau sudah memberitahu orang tuamu?" sela Riko mengingat Satsuki tinggal di Fukuoka sendirian, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya menetap di kota lain.

"Tunggu," Satsuki menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau belum memberitahu mereka."

"Bukan itu." Satsuki berkacak pinggang sambil melemparkan tatapan pura-pura galak pada Riko. "Kau terlalu berisik, aku jadi tidak konsen tahu."

Riko mencibir, "Kukira apa."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Satsuki telah selesai dengan barang-barangnya. Gadis itupun mengajak Riko pindah ke ruang tengah apartement-nya untuk menikmati segelas orange juice dan sedikit cemilan sore, sambil menonton tv.

"Kyaaaa! ada Akashi-_sama_!" Riko berseru. Mata gadis itu berbinar-binar menatap layar tv.

Satsuki memutar bola matanya. Mulai lagi deh, pikirnya. Sahabatnya itu pasti akan menjerit-jerit histeris –kalau tidak mau disebut kalap- _a la fangirl_ tiap kali melihat sang idola, Seijuro Akashi, entah itu melalui tv maupun melalui media cetak seperti majalah. Kemudian, gadis berisik tersebut akan bercerita dari A sampai Z tentang si artis _favorite_ dengan sangat ekspresif. Dia akan mulai berandai-andai menjadi pacar Akashi, namun langsung _down_ dengan sendirinya begitu menyadari bahwa keinginannya itu _impossible_.

"_Kawaii_~ Akashi-_sama_ memang…" Nah, benar kan? Riko terus berceloteh tentang idolanya, namun Satsuki tidak lagi mendengarnya. Perhatian gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung itu telah terpusat ke layar tv. Bukan karena benda itu tengah menampilkan Seijuro Akashi dengan pose _oh-so-damn-cool!_ Bukan itu. Tapi lokasi pengambilan gambar si idola lah yang berhasil menyedot perhatiannya. Di situ di tampilkan pemandangan alam Tokyo dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang telah bermekaran. Ah, benar juga. Saat ini kan sedang musim semi. Tiba-tiba Satsuki menjadi semakin tidak sabar untuk segera ke sana dan melihat pemandangan tersebut secara langsung, dengan kedua matanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Satsuki merasa hidupnya dipenuhi keberuntungan. Bisa menyelesaikan studinya lebih cepat setengah tahun dari pada kebanyakan mahasiswa lainnya, dan langsung direkrut oleh sebuah perusahaan swasta yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi. Tidak hanya itu. Karena hasil kerjanya yang dinilai memuaskan, dalam waktu yang cukup singkat ia berhasil menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan atasannya. Bahkan kini, gadis berusia 23 tahun itu dipercaya mewakili perusahaan tersebut untuk bekerjasama dengan salah satu perusahaan konstruksi di Tokyo dalam sebuah proyek pembangunan apartement.

"Oh ya, kau akan ke Tokyo kan? Berarti kau bisa bertemu langsung dengan Akashi-_sama_!" suara Riko menyadarkan Satsuki dari lamunannya.

"Lalu?"

"Ck, jangan pura-pura idiot begitu deh. Kau tahu kan sahabatmu ini _fans_ beratnya. Kau harus mendapatkan tanda tangannya untukku, ya ya ya?" Riko mulai merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Satsuki.

"Aku di sana untuk bekerja –kau juga tadi bilang begitu kan?- bukan untuk berburu tanda tangan artis."

Riko mendengus lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Satsuki tertawa melihatnya. Itu memang ekspresi Riko jika sedang kesal. Namun beberapa detik kemudian bibir gadis itu melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Kalau begitu kau harus mengenalkanku pada laki-laki yang menjadi teman kerjamu nanti. Kudengar laki-laki di Tokyo keren-keren, lho!" ujarnya genit.

Satsuki mencubit pipi Riko dengan gemas, "Dasar! Lalu Hyuuga Junpei mau kau kemanakan, hm?"

"Untuk sementara dia diarsipkan dulu," gurau Riko. "habis aku lagi kesal sama dia."

Satsuki menggeleng-geleng, tangannya meraih gelas orange juice yang isinya tinggal seperempat. Dengan sekali teguk, gadis itu menghabiskan minumannya. "Aku mau tambah. Kau juga mau?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah gelas Riko yang sudah kosong.

"Perutku sudah _full_." Jawab Riko. Baru saja Satsuki akan beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengisi gelasnya, Riko berujar kembali. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal laki-laki Tokyo… _dia_ juga ada di sana kan?"

Satsuki tertegun.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Fukuoka menuju Tokyo memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Sehingga Satsuki merasa badannya menjadi pegal-pegal. Karena itu, begitu tiba di hotel tempatnya menginap selama berada di Tokyo, ia segera _check in_ ke _receptionist_. Satsuki berpikir akan menghabiskan hari pertamanya di Tokyo dengan beristirahat, sebab besok ia akan mulai bekerja. Dan ia tidak mau datang ke kantor dengan wajah lesu.

Ia pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan bersiap untuk terlelap. Namun baru saja matanya terpejam, tiba-tiba Satsuki teringat pada pesan kedua orang tuanya untuk menghubungi jika telah tiba di Tokyo. Tidak mau membuat orang tuanya cemas, terutama sang ibu, Satsuki memaksakan diri untuk bangun.

"_Kaa-san_, ini aku… Ya, aku sudah tiba dengan selamat. Jadi _Kaa-san_ tidak perlu cemas." ujarnya di ponsel. "Di mana _Tou-san_?" sambil mendengarkan ibunya bercerita di ujung sana, Satsuki sedikit berkeliling kamar. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya di dekat jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan sebagian kota Tokyo. "Hm… Apa? Oh, tentu saja. Aku akan makan dengan teratur, _Kaa-san_ tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu."

Setelah berbincang- atau menenangkan ibunya yang cukup _overprotective_ itu, Satsuki mengakhiri sambungannya. Tapi baru saja ia akan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kecil yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kasur, benda mungil tersebut berbunyi. Dahi Satsuki agak berkerut melihat nomor asing yang tertera di layar.

"Halo?" Satsuki memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ah, halo. Aku Alexandra Garcia. Apa aku berbicara dengan Momoi Satsuki?" sahut suara dari seberang. Sepertinya itu suara perempuan.

Dahi Satsuki berkerut lagi. Ia tidak merasa mempunyai teman atau kenalan dengan nama asing seperti itu. "Y-y, ini aku. Tapi kau siapa? Maksudku, apakah aku mengenalmu?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku menelponmu karena…" selanjutnya perempuan itu menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah karyawan dari perusahaan yang akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan tempat Satsuki bekerja. Ia ditunjuk oleh atasannya untuk membantu Satsuki selama berada di Tokyo.

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Satsuki.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya aku ingin menemuimu hari ini. Sayangnya batal, karena aku ada urusan mendadak."

Dari cara bicaranya, Satsuki membayangkan bahwa perempuan yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Alexandra Garcia tersebut adalah seorang perempuan ramah yang agak cerewet. Mirip dengan Riko. Entah mengapa Satsuki langsung berpikir bahwa ia akan cocok berteman dengan perempuan tersebut.

"Tapi besok aku akan menjemputmu pagi-pagi, jadi kita bisa berangkat ke kantor sama-sama."

Beberapa saat kemudian panggilan itupun diakhiri. Satsuki menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi berdebar-debar. Bukan karena tidak sabar untuk bertemu Alexandra Garcia ataupun melihat tempat kerjanya besok. Namun ini lebih kepada _feelin_g bahwa ia akan mengalami hal-hal yang tidak terduga di kota ini.

.

.

.

Suara bel yang dibunyikan berkali-kali membuat Satsuki terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ah, sudah pagi rupanya. Padahal ia merasa baru tidur sebentar. Tapi _ngomong-ngomong_, siapa yang datang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

Satsuki menepuk dahinya begitu menyadari sesuatu. Tentu saja itu pasti Alexandra Garcia, perempuan yang akan menjemputnya untuk berangkat kerja bersama-sama. Tiba-tiba Satsuki merasa sangat malu. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan, bahkan ia belum sempat untuk mencuci muka. Bagaimana mungkin ia menemui perempuan itu dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Bel kembali berbunyi.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mencuci muka. Satsuki tidak mungkin membiarkan perempuan itu terus berdiri di depan pintunya. Akhirnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu, ia menyisir rambut seadanya menggunakan jari.

"Hai." Sapa perempuan itu ketika Satsuki membukakan pintu untuknya. Perempuan itu tidak tampak seperti perempuan Jepang, rambutnya pirang, hidungnya mancung, dan matanya tidak sipit sama sekali. Namun bahasa Jepangnya sangat fasih. "Aku Alexandra Garcia, yang menelponmu kemarin." Ujarnya ketika melihat Satsuki masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Maksudku, aku tahu itu kau." Satsuki agak canggung, "Silahkan masuk."

Perempuan itu masuk ke dalam kamar Satsuki dan melihat-lihat sebentar. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Satsuki dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kau belum bersiap-siap?"

"Ah maaf, aku baru saja bangun. Kemarin itu sangat melelahkan." Jelas Satsuki canggung. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah kuduga." Perempuan itu tersenyum maklum. "Perjalanan dari Fukuoka ke sini pasti memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk kantor dulu agar kau bisa memulihakan tenagamu."

"Tidak perlu." Sahut Satsuki cepat, "Aku sudah cukup beristirahat dari kemarin. Jadi aku akan segera bersiap-siap, tenang saja aku tidak akan lama. Sementara itu kau mungkin tidak keberatan menungguku sambil membaca beberapa majalah yang disediakan hotel ini, err… Alexandra-_san_?"

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil, "Tidak perlu sekaku itu." Katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Panggil saja Alex. Kita akan menjadi teman baik, kan? Dan kalau tidak keberatan, boleh aku memanggilmu Satsuki saja? Soalnya aku tidak terbiasa menyebut nama seseorang dengan embel-embel."

Satsuki tersenyum. Sepertinya dugaannya kemarin memang tepat, ia dan perempuan ini akan cocok. "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah," Alex mendorong bahu Satsuki main-main menuju pintu kamar mandi. "Kau harus segera bersiap-siap dan kita bisa mampir sebentar ke _café_ dekat kantor untuk sarapan bersama. Bagaimana?" Ujarnya ceria.

.

.

.

_Café_ yang disebutkan oleh Alex tadi memang dekat dengan kantor. Sehingga seusai sarapan mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama 5 menit menuju perusahaan konstruksi tersebut.

"Apa kau pernah berkunjung ke Tokyo sebelumnya?" tanya Alex ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kantor.

Satsuki menggeleng, "Ini yang pertama kalinya."

"Kau terlihat lincah untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru pertama kali datang ke sini." Alex menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Aku sering mendengar banyak hal tentang kota ini." Jelas Satsuki.

Alex tampak terkesan. "Aku tetap merasa canggung waktu pertama kali datang ke sini, meskipun aku sudah sering mendengar tentang Tokyo."

Satsuki tersenyum simpul. "Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Amerika." Kemudian Alex menjelaskan, "Tapi sejak kuliah, aku menetap di sini. Hanya sekali-kali pulang untuk mengunjungi keluargaku."

Kemudian Satsuki teringat pada keinginannya sebelum berangkat ke Tokyo. "Oh ya, aku ingin mengunjungi beberapa tempat menarik di Tokyo yang pernah kulihat dari tv. Kalau kau punya waktu, apa kau tidak keberatan menjadi pemanduku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu tempat-tempat menarik di sini, aku jamin kau akan sangat terkesan." Kata Alex sebelum menghentikan langkahnya, "Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Alex menunjukkan sebuah gedung. Ketika mereka masuk, _receptionist_ yang sedang bertugas langsung menyambut mereka. Tampaknya Alex dan _receptionist_ itu sangat akrab. Keduanya berbincang-bincang sebentar, hampir melupakan keberadaan Satsuki di sana.

"Maaf, tadi itu temanku di universitas." Kata Alex ketika mereka berada dalam _lift_.

Satsuki mengangguk paham.

Pintu lift terbuka dengan sebuah dentingan halus. Alex memandu Satsuki menuju ruangan yang akan dipakainya selama bekerja di sini. Sesekali gadis Amerika itu memberikan informasi tentang tempat-tempat yang telah mereka lewati, dan memperkenalkannya dengan beberapa karyawan yang bekerja diperusahaan tersebut. Satsuki cukup lega mengetahui bahwa ia diterima dengan baik oleh orang-orang itu.

"Di sini tempatnya," Kata Alex saat mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan. "kuharap ruangan ini cukup nyaman untukmu."

Satsuki mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sebelum tersenyum sambil mengangguk sebagai pengganti kalimat bahwa ruangan itu terlihat sangat nyaman untuknya.

"Baguslah. Sebentar lagi atasanku, Aomine_-sama_, akan datang ke sini untuk menemuimu." Ujar Alex mengingatkan.

Satsuki terdiam. Nama depan itu memang sudah pernah disebutkan oleh atasannya di Fukuoka, namun tetap saja ia merasa tidak biasa tiap kali mendengarnya. Bukan karena nama itu adalah nama asing. Sebaliknya, itu adalah nama yang cukup familiar dalam benak Satsuki selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Ah, selamat pagi Aomine-_san_." Kata Alex, lalu membungkukkan badan pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di pintu masuk ruangan tersebut.

Satsuki membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu dan langsung berpandangan dengan seorang pria yang berusia sekitar setengah abad. Sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu, pria itu telah lebih dulu membuka suara.

"Apakah Anda perwakilan dari Fukuoka yang akan menangani kerjasama dengan kami?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Iya. Nama saya Momoi Satsuki." Balas Satsuki agak kikuk.

Pria itu tersenyum ramah, "Saya tidak menyangka bahwa perwakilan dari Fukuoka semuda ini. Anda pasti sangat hebat."

Satsuki tersipu mendengar pujian yang begitu tulus tersebut. Kekikukan yang sempat dirasakannya di awal, menguap begitu saja. "Terima kasih." Balasnya sopan.

Pembicaraan selanjutnya pun berjalan lebih santai, hanya sekedar basa-basi, seperti bagaimana keadaan di Fukuoka sekarang atau bagaimana kabar atasan Satsuki. Dan pria ramah yang bernama lengkap Aomine Katsuji itu juga sempat bercerita bahwa istrinya berasal dari Fukuoka.

"Lain kali aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya. Dia akan sangat senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Katsuji tentang istrinya.

Kemudian Katsuji melirik jam tangannya. Satsuki sempat berpikir bahwa pria itu akan berpamitan untuk pergi karena memiliki urusan lain. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Seharusnya dia sudah datang sekarang." Ujar Katsuji agak pelan.

Sebenarnya Satsuki ingin bertanya, namun ia urung untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak mau dianggap lancang karena ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

"Putraku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk datang ke sini pagi ini." Jelas Katsuji, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Satsuki. "Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakan padamu. Aku tidak dapat menangani proyek itu karena ada urusan lain yang sangat membutuhkan penanganan langsung dariku. Jadi putraku lah yang akan menggantikanku. Dia kira-kira seusia denganmu, jadi kuharap kalian dapat bekerjasama dengan baik."

Satsuki tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, jadi ia memilih untuk diam. Lagi pula ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dengan siapa ia akan bekerjasama, selama orang itu tetap professional.

Namun rasa penasaran Satsuki agak terusik saat ia menoleh pada Alex yang tengah berdiri agak di belakangnya dan kini malah melemparkan senyum penuh arti kepadanya. Ketika ia akan bertanya-

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

-orang itu datang.

Satsuki tersentak. Ia mengenali suara _baritone_ itu. Sudah lama sekali... Sudah lama… Suara itu…

Tapi sekarang? Bagaimana bisa?

Kepala Satsuki langsung memutar lurus ke depan.

Dan saat itulah matanya bersirobok langsung dengan laki-laki itu, setelah enam tahun berlalu.

"Ah, ini dia putraku, Aomine Daiki." Kata Katsuji, "Dan Daiki, ini Momoi Satsuki. _Partner_ kerjamu dalam proyek _apartement_ itu."

Ya, sudah enam tahun berlalu. Namun sengatan kecil di dadanya ketika mereka kembali saling menatap, membuat Satsuki tersadar. Bahwa ia masih belum benar-benar melupakan perasaannya pada laki-laki tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic AoMomo/DaiSuki. Dan ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom lain, setelah hampir 6 tahun menetap di fandom yang itu-itu terus, hahaha XD

Oh ya, maklumi saja kalau di fic ini para chara KnB jadi OOC banget, trus tema-nya sama dengan beberapa fic saya yang lain (baca: author tidak kreatif). Dan di sini saya akan menampilkan beberapa OC untuk orang tua, kakak, dan tunangannya Aomine.

So, mind to leave a review?


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi moshi... :) Author balik lagi dengan chapter 2. Sebelumnya author mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk semua reader, favoriter, follower, dan reviewer (heartbender ; rai ; Kaito Akahime ; memoryru) yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk fic ini.

Now, enjoy read!

.

.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**CRUSH ****TheIceBlossom**

**_Chapter 2_**

**Warning : OC dan OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kepala Aomine Daiki terasa sakit pagi ini. Semalam pesawat yang membawanya dari Jerman menuju Jepang baru saja mendarat di Narita _Airport_. Sehingga ia baru bisa tertidur menjelang pagi.

Namun pagi ini Daiki harus memaksakan diri untuk kembali bangun dan bersiap pergi ke kantor –meski jujur saja, matanya masih terasa sangat lengket- karena harus menemui perwakilan sebuah perusahaan dari Fukuoka yang akan bekerjasama dengannya dalam proyek pembangunan _apartement_.

Sebenarnya proyek itu akan ditangani langsung oleh ayahnya, Aomine Katsuji. Tapi tiba-tiba ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ada perjalanan bisnis dadakan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, jadi Daiki lah yang harus menggantikannya.

Entah memang benar seperti itu atau itu hanyalah modus. Bukannya Daiki mau berprasangka buruk pada ayahnya sendiri, tapi mengetahui bahwa ibunya juga akan ikut dalam perjalanan bisnis tersebut membuat Daiki mau tak mau berpikiran seperti itu. Pasti seperti yang sudah-sudah, bukannya melakukan perjalanan bisnis, tapi malah melakukan perjalanan romantis.

Haah… sungguh, terkadang kedua orang tuanya itu sering bersikap layaknya muda-mudi yang sedang kasmaran. Meskipun hal itu sering membuat Daiki geleng-geleng kepala, namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia bersyukur. Setidaknya ia memiliki orang tua yang masih saling menyayangi, bahkan di usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Ah, kembali lagi pada rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Sepertinya bukannya mulai mereda, tapi rasanya malah semakin menusuk. Dan omelan ibunya di meja makan pagi ini tidak membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Seharusnya kau di rumah saja. Beristirahat. Lihat lingkaran hitam di matamu! Kau terlihat sangat mengerikan." Omel ibunya, Aomine Hana.

Daiki bergumam di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah roti bakar, "Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kalau kau mengerti, kau pasti akan mengikuti nasehat ibu." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Hana kembali melanjutkan, "Daiki, ayahmu juga pasti akan mengerti kalau hari ini kau tidak bisa masuk. Jadi, beristirahatlah. Lagi pula, dengan kondisi seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan maksimal."

Daiki menatap ibunya, ia mengerti bahwa wanita itu sangat mencemaskannya. "Aku hanya akan menemui _partner_ kerjaku dan yah… memeriksa beberapa hal. Tapi _Okaa-san_ tenang saja, aku hanya sebentar. Sebelum makan siang aku akan pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat."

Hana menghela nafas. Putranya yang satu ini memang sangat keras kepala. Namun setidaknya rencana kegiatan Daiki lebih baik dari pada yang ia cemaskan.

Setelah meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, Daiki pun berangkat.

Ketika tiba di kantor, Daiki disambut oleh tatapan-tatapan memuja dari kaum hawa terhadap dirinya. Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu mendengus. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan hal seperti itu. Wajahnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja itu selalu berhasil mencuri perhatian kaum hawa di manapun ia berada. Salahkan kedua orang tuanya untuk gen yang telah mereka turunkan.

Namun meskipun sudah terbiasa, bukan berarti ia tidak merasa risih. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia –terkadang- sengaja melemparkan _death glare_ –nya?

Daiki berjalan menuju ruangan _partner_ kerjanya. Tadi ketika ia tiba di depan ruangan ayahnya, sekertaris ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ayahnya itu tidak sedang berada di dalam ruangannya. Ia sedang menemui perwakilan perusahaan dari Fukuoka yang akan menjadi _partner_ Daiki dalam proyek, dan Daiki disuruh untuk menyusulnya ke sana.

Dari depan pintu masuk ruangan, Daiki dapat melihat ayahnya tengah berdiri di dalam ruangan bersama dua orang perempuan. Salah satu dari kedua perempuan itu dikenalinya sebagai karyawan perusahaan, Alexandra Garcia. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi… Daiki tidak yakin, sebab perempuan itu tengah menoleh ke belakang sehingga Daiki tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi sepertinya dia adalah _partner_ kerja yang dimaksud ayahnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ujar Daiki, lalu membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat sekaligus permintaan maafnya.

Namun begitu ia menegakkan badannya, ia terkejut.

Benar-benar terkejut.

Apakah ini hanya efek dari rasa sakit di kepalanya, sehingga ia mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak mungkin atau memang gadis 'itu' kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya?

"Ah, ini dia putraku, Aomine Daiki." Kata Katsuji, membuat Daiki agak tersentak. "Dan Daiki, ini Momoi Satsuki. _Partner_ kerjamu dalam proyek _apartement_ itu."

Apa? Jadi gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu memang benar…

"Satsuki?" Daiki menyuarakan pikirannya.

Daiki mengenali gadis tersebut sebagai teman baiknya saat masih berada di bangku SMA di Fukuoka. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi setelah enam tahun berlalu. Dan Daiki berpikir, sepertinya hal itu juga yang ada dalam benak Satsuki saat ini. Sebab gadis itu tampak membeku sambil menatapnya.

Alis Katsuji terangkat, tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Kalian saling mengenal?" tanyanya.

Kedua sudut bibir Daiki melengkung ke atas. Tentu saja-

"Sebenarnya kami adalah teman lama."

-bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melupakan gadis itu?

.

.

.

Satsuki belum menyentuh makan siangnya sedikitpun. Padahal sedari tadi lambungnya telah menjerit minta diisi. Tapi tidak. Ia telah kehilangan selera makannya. Pertemuan dengan Daiki tadi membuatnya agak terguncang dan kini suasana hatinya menjadi kurang baik.

Sementara Alex –yang duduk di sampingnya- asyik berceloteh dengan menggebu-gebu tentang Aomine Daiki ; mulai dari cerita kesuksesannya dalam menangani berbagai masalah perusahaan sampai betapa populernya laki-laki itu di kalangan para wanita, tanpa menyadari bahwa hal itu malah membuat suasana hati Satsuki semakin tidak baik.

"Dia juga punya adik laki-laki yang tidak kalah tampan, namanya Aomine Shin. Bedanya Shin-_san_ lebih ramah, karena itulah dia juga lebih populer. Usianya hanya dua tahun lebih muda dari Daiki-_san._" Alex melanjutkan, "Kau teman lama Daiki-_san_ kan? Apa kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan adiknya?"

Satsuki bergeming.

Dahi Alex berkerut melihatnya, lalu ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Satsuki. "Satsuki-_chan_~" tegurnya.

Satsuki mengerjapkan mata, "Hm, kenapa?" Sahutnya.

"Kau yang kenapa? Dari tadi kau tidak memperhatikanku." Alex melanjutkan, "Kau punya masalah?"

Satsuki menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak tampak baik-baik saja." Bantah Alex.

Satsuki tersenyum kecil. Tidak mungkinkan ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana pun Alex termasuk orang yang baru ia kenal. Dan ia bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudah menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada orang lain, terutama jika itu adalah orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. "Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja." Ujarnya ringan.

Alex tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum ia mulai menyeringai jahil. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Daiki-_san_?"

Satsuki tersentak. Apa isi kepalanya terlihat dengan jelas? Atau jangan-jangan gadis di sampingnya ini punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain?

Seringai Alex melebar melihat perubahan ekspresi Satsuki. "Ha! Ternyata tebakanku benar kan? Ini memang tentang Daiki-_san_. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian berdua, sebelum aku mati penasaran."

Sambil menarik nafas perlahan, Satsuki mulai berpikir. Sebaiknya bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Alex, agar gadis itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Hm… Kami teman sekelas waktu SMA. Dia pindahan dari Tokyo." Lanjutnya, "Karena dia cukup pendiam, dia tidak memiliki teman. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk membantunya selama berada di sekolah. Itu saja."

"Itu saja?" tanya Alex tampak tidak puas.

Satsuki mengangguk.

"Hanya itu?" Alex bertanya lagi, kali ini nadanya agak mendesak.

Satsuki mengangkat bahunya, "Memangnya apalagi yang bisa ku ceritakan?"

Alex masih terlihat tidak puas. Namun ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Sepertinya gadis itu cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain terlalu dalam, apalagi ia dan Satsuki baru saja berkenalan.

"Kau terlihat sangat penasaran. Apa kau begitu ingin tahu tentang Daiki?" tanya Satsuki dengan nada geli. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Alex yang sedang berusaha menekan rasa penasaran itu tampak sangat lucu.

Hm, membuat orang lain penasaran itu memang dapat memberikan kesenangan tersendiri.

Alex melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi pura-pura marah. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya."

Satsuki membalas dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Alex tertawa kecil. Ia tahu bahwa Satsuki sedang memancing rasa penasarannya. "Kau tahu? Topik tentang Aomine Daiki memang selalu berhasil memancing rasa penasaran tiap orang, terutama jika terkait soal kisah cintanya. Dia benar-benar misterius. Bahkan dia tidak pernah terlihat mesra dengan tunangannya di depan umum."

Senyum Satsuki agak memudar. Benar, laki-laki itu sudah bertunangan. Daiki memiliki tunangan. Aah… tunangan. Itu artinya dia sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidup kan?

"Ryouta-kun!" teriak Alex tiba-tiba.

Satsuki menoleh, ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Alex sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian laki-laki berwajah ceria itu menghampiri meja mereka.

"Kau dari mana saja? Sudah seminggu kau menghilang tanpa kabar. Telepon dan pesan-pesanku tidak ada yang kau balas, satupun!" Cerca Alex, setelah memukul bahu laki-laki itu dengan pelan.

Sementara laki-laki yang dimaksud hanya terkekeh, "Maaf… timku mengadakan latihan di luar kota. Agak mendadak. Jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahumu. Dan selama latihan aku harus fokus. Kau tahu kan? Pertandingan besok itu benar-benar penting." Jelas laki-laki yang dipanggil Ryouta itu.

Alex terlihat bingung, "Pertandingan?"

Ryouta memicingkan matanya, "Jangan bilang kau melupakan pertandinganku."

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Alex menepuk dahinya, "Ah! Aku hampir saja lupa." Ia tertawa kecil, "Akhir-akhir ini jadwalku sangat padat, tahu. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku sedikit melupakannya. Tapi kau tenang saja, sekarang aku sudah mengingatnya dan besok aku pasti datang menontonmu."

Satsuki ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan yang sebenarnya tidak ia mengerti itu, sambil menebak-nebak siapa Ryouta. Apa hubungannya dengan Alex? Apa dia pacar Alex?

"Ah ya. Satsuki, perkenalkan. Ini Kise Ryouta, sepupuku." Ujar Alex, "Sekedar info, dia ini pemain basket. Belum terkenal sih, hahaha…" Alex mengabaikan Ryouta yang melotot hendak protes saat ia mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir itu sambil tertawa.

Oh… ternyata sepupunya. Mirip memang. Terutama melihat bagaimana cara mereka tersenyum.

Kemudian Alex melanjutkan, "Dan Ryouta, ini adalah Momoi Satsuki. Teman baruku di kantor."

Ryouta menjabat tangan Satsuki dengan cengiran yang rasanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Sama-sama." Balas Satsuki. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan orang lain dalam suasana hati yang seperti ini, namun ia cukup terkesan dengan laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"Oh ya, kau tidak keberatankan menonton pertandinganku besok?"

.

.

.

Satsuki duduk sambil bertopang dagu di meja kerja kamar hotelnya. Beberapa gulungan kertas kalkir tampak berserakan di atas meja, tak mengundang minat gadis itu untuk menyentuhnya. Matanya memandang ke arah gedung-gedung yang terlihat indah karena penerangan di malam hari, dari jendela besar di kamar hotel. Meskipun dari luar ia terlihat seperti sedang mengagumi pemandangan tersebut, tapi sebenarnya pikirannya tidak tertuju pada hal itu.

Otak Satsuki tengah sibuk mencerna berbagai hal yang dialaminya hari ini. Berkenalan dengan Alexandra Garcia, Kise Ryouta, dan Aomine Katsuji yang notabene merupakan ayah dari Aomine Daiki.

Lalu tentu saja mengalami pertemuan yang tidak terduga dengan Daiki sendiri. Meskipun sudah enam tahun berlalu, tapi laki-laki itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan berarti. Hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa. Selain itu, semuanya tampak sama seperti yang Satsuki ketahui enam tahun lalu.

Satsuki menghela nafas. Di saat seperti ini, sepertinya menyenangkan jika memiliki teman untuk bercerita.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

Senyum gadis itu mengembang melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel. Nama sahabatnya, Riko. "Akhirnya kau menghubungiku juga! Tahu tidak, aku hampir mati bosan di sini." Cerocos Satsuki.

Tawa Riko terdengar dari seberang, "Aku tahu. Pasti sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau sangat merindukanku, ya kan?" Kata Riko penuh percaya diri. Sementara di sisi lain, Satsuki mencibir. Tapi tak urung gadis itu tersenyum juga. Ia memang 'sedikit' merindukan sahabatnya itu. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan laki-laki Tokyo yang keren?" Tanya Riko selanjutnya.

Satsuki mendengus, "Kau ini sebenarnya mau tahu kabarku atau mau mencari kenalan laki-laki Tokyo, sih?"

"Kalau bisa dua-duanya… hahaha…"

Satsuki menggeleng-geleng, yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh Riko. "Aku di sini baik- yahh… tidak sebaik saat di Fukuoka, sih. Mungkin karena aku belum bisa beradaptasi dengan suasana di sini." Ujarnya, "Dan soal laki-laki Tokyo, jangan harap aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Aku tidak mau mengkhianati Junpei."

"Dasar jahat."

Gantian Satsuki yang tertawa. "Lebih jahat mana dibanding dengan perempuan yang berniat selingkuh?"

"Uh… Tapi kan dia sudah jarang punya waktu untukku." Keluh Riko.

"Kalau kau ingin punya pacar yang selalu ada waktu untukmu, ya… pacaran saja dengan pengangguran." Kata Satsuki, "Lagi pula dia sibuk juga kan demi masa depan kalian berdua."

"Iya, sih. Tapi…. aku jadi tidak yakin kalau dia serius."

"Aku yakin kalau Junpei serius. Apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana perjuangannya untuk mendapatkanmu waktu kita SMA dulu?"

Riko tertawa geli, "Aku tidak akan lupa. Bagaimana bisa lupa? Itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya bertingkah konyol."

Satsuki ikut tertawa. "Dan aku juga jadi konyol karena membantunya waktu itu. Makanya, aku tidak terima kalau kau main-main dengan hubungan kalian." Ancamnya dengan nada galak yang dibuat-buat, "Apalagi setelah semua _gossip_ aneh yang ku terima demi mempersatukan kalian. Awas aja, kalau kalian sampai putus."

"Iya… iya… Aku selalu tidak bisa berkutik setiap kali kau mengingatkanku soal itu." Kata Riko, "Ya sudah, kita ganti topik saja. Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana hari pertamamu di Tokyo."

Selanjutnya percakapan mereka diisi oleh cerita Satsuki tentang berbagai hal yang dialaminya mulai dari kemarin hingga saat ini. Namun ia sengaja melewatkan bagian tentang pertemuannya dengan Daiki. Satsuki merasa belum siap untuk teringat kembali pada masa lalunya. Walaupun ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa terus melarikan diri.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Daiki enggan untuk bangun pagi hanya demi menonton pertandingan basket ini. Bukannya Daiki tidak menyukai basket, hanya saja ia sedang tidak berada dalam _mood_ untuk menonton pertandingan tersebut. Apalagi semalam ia baru tertidur menjelang pagi, sama seperti kemarin, namun kali ini dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Lalu kenapa ia ada di sini? Oh, tentu saja itu berkat usaha gigih ibunya memaksanya untuk menemani Isao Azumi yang notabene berstatus sebagai tunangannya saat ini.

Sorak-sorak kegembiraan dan tepuk tangan kembali terdengar dari seluruh sudut lapangan _indoor_ itu, saat salah seorang pemain berhasil mencetak angka. Namun hal tersebut tidak juga dapat menarik minat Daiki untuk mengikuti jalannya pertandingan. Laki-laki itu malah sibuk menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada kesal tiap kali orang-orang yang duduk di dekatnya berteriak seru.

Daiki melirik ke samping. Gadis yang membuatnya terjebak di tempat ini tengah duduk manis di situ. Meski tidak ikut bersorak –hanya bertepuk tangan saja- Azumi tampak begitu antusias mengikuti jalannya pertandingan. Padahal setahu Daiki, gadis itu tidak memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada olahraga, apalagi basket.

Bunyi peluit panjang menjadi pertanda bahwa pertandingan telah usai. Sorakan riang kembali riuh terdengar.

Tanpa sadar Daiki menghela nafas lega. Setelah ini ia berencana akan langsung mengantar Azumi pulang dan segera kembali ke rumahnya. Banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan, terutama berkaitan dengan dokumen-dokumen proyek pembangunan _apartement_ yang akan ia tangani.

"Kau tidak berniat pergi kemana-mana lagi kan?" Tanya Daiki.

Azumi mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan ke wajah Daiki, lalu menggeleng, "Aku langsung pulang. Hari ini ada pemeriksaan lagi, Takashi-_sensei_ sudah menungguku di rumah."

"Kalau begitu kau harus bergegas. Dia dokter yang sibuk." Setelah berkata begitu Daiki berdiri dari tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh Azumi di belakangnya. Tapi saat ia sedang menuju pintu keluar lapangan, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok itu.

Momoi Satsuki. Gadis itu tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang Daiki ketahui merupakan kapten tim basket yang baru saja memenangkan pertandingan tadi. Berbagai pertanyaan segera menyerbu benaknya. Namun pertanyaan yang paling dominan saat ini adalah apa hubungan Satsuki dengan laki-laki itu?

Mata Daiki semakin menyipit tidak suka, saat Satsuki memberikan sebotol minuman kepada laki-laki tersebut. Kemudian laki-laki itu membalas dengan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat senyum Satsuki mengembang.

Entah disadari atau tidak, Daiki telah mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

Pertandingan baru saja usai. Namun Satsuki kebingungan mencari Alex di tengah orang sebanyak ini. Tadi Alex mengatakan akan pergi sebentar ke toilet dan mengajak Satsuki untuk ikut. Tapi Satsuki menolak. Selain karena ia tidak memiliki urusan apa-apa di tempat itu, ia juga tengah asyik mengikuti jalannya pertandingan.

Namun sekarang Satsuki menyesali keputusannya tadi. Seandainya ia tidak menolak ajakan itu, pasti ia tidak akan berakhir dengan duduk-duduk konyol di sini –seperti anak hilang- sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang keluar dari lapangan _indoor_ ini.

Satsuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada sisi lapangan, dimana para pemain basket yang baru saja bertanding tengah beristirahat. Ia juga dapat melihat Ryouta di sana. Laki-laki itu tampak sangat bahagia. Wajar saja, dia adalah kapten dari tim pemenang pertandingan. Terlebih lagi kemenangan itu dapat diraih berkat usaha kerasnya menambah perolehan angka bagi timnya dalam pertandingan tadi.

Tiba-tiba Ryota menoleh dan langsung melambaikan tangannya saat melihat pandangan Satsuki tengah tertuju ke arahnya.

Satsuki membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman tipis yang ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah bisa terlihat oleh laki-laki tersebut atau tidak. Namun kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mendekat pada Ryouta, dari pada hanya duduk menunggu sendirian di situ.

"Selamat untuk kemenanganmu. Tadi kau hebat sekali." Puji Satsuki tulus.

Ryouta tersenyum, "Terima kasih untuk ucapanmu dan juga terima kasih karena sudah bersedia datang." Lalu kepalanya menoleh-noleh seolah mencari sesuatu sebelum bertanya, "Dimana Alex? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Dia di toilet." Satsuki menjawab singkat. Kemudian ia teringat pada kantong kecil di tangannya yang berisi minuman yang sengaja dibeli oleh Alex sebelum mereka menonton pertandingan. "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Sebelum ke toilet, Alex menitipkan ini padaku." Ia menyerahkan sebotol minuman pada Ryouta, lalu menambahkan. "Katanya itu minuman kesukaanmu."

Wajah Ryouta menampilkan ekspresi keterkejutan. Bukan keterkejutan yang sebenarnya, namun hanya didramatisir. "Kurasa Alex bangun pada sisi yang benar pagi ini." Ryouta berujar lagi, "Kau tahu? Dia bisa menjadi sangat kikir jika berkaitan dengan kebutuhanku."

Satsuki tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar, hingga tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok itu.

Aomine Daiki.

Pemuda itu juga tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ia artikan. Namun tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Daiki mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat laki-laki itu menoleh. Entah apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut panjang sepinggang tersebut, karena detik berikutnya Daiki dan gadis itu telah melangkah pergi.

Tapi sebelum kedua orang itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Satsuki, si gadis berambut panjang sempat menoleh sekali lagi dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sangat ia kenal. Sebab ia juga sering memberikan tatapan seperti itu pada perempuan lain yang dekat dengan Daiki.

Sambil menarik nafas, Satsuki memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Ryouta. Ia tidak mau membuat laki-laki itu menjadi bingung dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba terpaku dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke arah lain.

Tapi di sini sepertinya Satsuki-lah yang malah dibuat bingung, sebab Ryouta juga tengah memandang ke arah yang sama dengannya tadi. Ekspresi bahagia yang terpancar di wajah laki-laki itu telah memudar. Dan dari sorot matanya, Ryouta tampak… terluka?

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Aku gak jadi bikin Aomine Daiki punya kakak. Soalnya aneh aja, Daiki kan (kalau gak salah) artinya anak pertama. Jadi aku ganti aja dia punya adik, hahaha...

Mind to leave review?


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih untuk semua reader, favoriter, follower, dan khususnya reviewer (ABNORMALholic ; Kaito Akahime ; memoryru) yang meluangkan waktunya untuk fic ini di chapter 2. Review kalian memberi author semangat tambahan untuk meng-update fic ini secepatnya :)

Now, enjoy chapter 3!

.

.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**CRUSH ****TheIceBlossom**

**_Chapter 3_**

**Warning : OC dan OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak mau ku antar?" Tanya Kise Ryouta.

Momoi Satsuki menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku. Tapi tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Ryouta menatapnya ragu-ragu. "Tapi kau orang baru di sini. Kau bisa saja-"

"Tersesat?" Sela Satsuki sambil tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja. Aku masih punya mulut untuk bertanya. Lagi pula aku akan segera menelponmu atau Alex jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi."

Ryouta menghela nafas agak gusar, "Seharusnya Alex tidak meninggalkanmu begitu saja hanya untuk kencan dengan laki-laki tidak jelas itu."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti Alex adalah orang yang sangat keterlaluan."

"Memang seperti itu kan?" Gerutu Ryouta.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku datang ke sini atas keinginanku sendiri, jadi Alex tidak memiliki kewajiban sama sekali untuk mengantarku pulang." Satsuki melirik ke arah teman-teman Ryouta yang sedang menunggu di dalam bus khusus para pemain basket. "Dan sebaiknya kau segera pergi, teman-temanmu sudah menunggu."

Ryouta menoleh sebentar ke arah teman-temannya, lalu berkata "Hei, kalau kau mau kau bisa bergabung dengan kami. Kami hanya akan pergi makan siang bersama sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilan, setelah itu aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Kau benar-benar baik. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri."

Akhirnya Ryouta pergi setelah menyerah untuk menawarkan bantuannya. Sedangkan Satsuki sendiri memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Sebenarnya hari ini ia berencana untuk meminta Alex menemaninya jalan-jalan setelah menonton pertandingan Ryouta. Tetapi tampaknya keadaan tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Dan Satsuki sedang menimbang-nimbang rencana untuk hari ini, apakah akan tetap jalan-jalan meski seorang diri atau menunda acara jalan-jalan dan kembali ke hotel, saat sebuah mobil berhenti di dekatnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya seseorang dari dalam mobil.

Satsuki menoleh dan tersentak mendapati bahwa orang itu adalah Aomine Daiki. "Aku…" Ia berpikir sebentar, "Aku baru akan pulang." Cetusnya. Ya, mungkin lebih baik ia menunda acara jalan-jalannya dan pulang ke hotel dari pada pergi sendirian.

"Masuklah." Ujar Daiki.

Eh? Satsuki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Masuklah ke dalam mobil. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ulang Daiki ketika melihat Satsuki masih bergeming, "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan macam-macam padamu kan?"

Satsuki tersenyum tipis, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku cukup mengenalmu."

"Kalau begitu masuklah."

Beberapa detik kemudian Satsuki telah duduk di dalam mobil dengan Daiki di sampingnya. Setelah memberitahukan tempat tinggalnya –tepatnya, tempat ia menginap- suasana di dalam kendaraan itu menjadi hening tanpa percakapan sedikitpun. Ia sendiri terlalu canggung untuk memulai percakapan. Jadi ia memilih untuk memandangi jalan-jalan yang mereka lewati sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Daiki yang sedang berkonsentrasi ke jalanan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Suara Daiki memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, "Maaf, kemarin kita tidak sempat berbicara banyak. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan, ditambah lagi kondisiku yang kurang sehat akibat penerbangan malam sebelumnya."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Satsuki, lalu teringat pada ucapan Daiki tentang kondisinya kemarin. "Jadi kemarin itu kau sedang sakit?"

"Hanya sakit kepala biasa. Perjalanan dari Berlin ke Tokyo memang sering membuatku _jet lag_." Daiki berkata ringan.

"Berlin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Aku mengurus cabang perusahaan ayahku di sana bersama adikku."

"Hmm, kau pasti sangat sibuk."

Daiki mengangkat bahu, "Aku menikmatinya."

Satsuki tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Benar-benar tidak berubah, bahkan kebiasaan gila kerjamu juga masih seperti enam tahun yang lalu. Oh, atau malah bertambah parah?" Ia teringat akan kesibukan Daiki ketika berada di Fukuoka dulu, sekolah sambil bekerja membantu ayahnya menangani masalah perusahaan. Hanya dengan melihat saja sudah membuat Satsuki bisa merasakan betapa lelahnya laki-laki itu.

Daiki menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Kau juga. Selain rambutmu yang bertambah panjang, kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih seberisik dulu."

Satsuki tersenyum. Sebenarnya laki-laki di sampingnya itulah yang membuatnya tertarik untuk memanjangkan rambut. Tetapi kalimat yang terakhir itu…

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah berisik seperti yang kau katakan."

"Lalu apa sebutan untuk gadis yang suka merecoki-ku hampir tiap hari. Baik itu di kelas, di perpustakaan, di taman sekolah, bahkan sampai di atap gedung sekolah, hm?"

Satsuki menatap sebal laki-laki di sampingnya, "Itu karena aku tidak tega membiarkanmu sendirian."

"Dengan kata lain kau perhatian padaku?"

"Tentu saja!" Sahutnya cepat. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyesali kalimatnya barusan, apalagi ketika melihat senyuman Daiki mengembang penuh arti. "M-maksudku bukan perhatian seperti yang kau pikirkan." Lanjutnya agak terbata.

"Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan?" Tanya Daiki polos, namun ia tahu laki-laki itu tengah menertawakannya dalam hati. Lihat saja seringainya itu.

Satsuki mendengus sebal, namun akhirnya tersenyum juga. Satu hal yang baru Satsuki sadari, ternyata sampai sekarangpun ia tetap tidak bisa menang adu mulut dengan laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

"Dia mengantarmu pulang?"

Alex kembali mengulang pertanyaan itu dengan mata mendelik kaget, seolah-olah Satsuki baru saja mengumumkan bahwa ia memenangkan undian berhadiah satu juta _poundsterling._

Sedangkan Satsuki sendiri tampak acuh sambil mencorat-coret sesuatu di atas kertas. Ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Alasannya jelas. Pertama, ia sudah menjawabnya tadi dan ia yakin bahwa pendengaran Alex tidak bermasalah untuk dapat mendengarkannya dengan jelas. Kedua, ia tahu bahwa Alex tidak butuh jawaban lagi. Gadis itu mengulangi pertanyaannya hanya sebagai bentuk dari rasa keterkejutan, kekaguman, atau… semacamnya lah.

Jadi intinya ia tidak perlu menjawab.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak?" Alex berbicara lagi, "Jika orang lain tahu tentang hal itu, kau bisa menjadi _trending topic_ di kantor ini selama sebulan penuh!"

"Kalau begitu kau jangan sampai menceritakannya pada orang lain." Balas Satsuki ringan.

"Tenang saja, demi kenyamananmu aku akan tutup mulut." Alex membuat gerakan seolah mengunci bibirnya. "Tapi kau pernah memikirkannya, tidak?"

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Kenapa Daiki-_san_ yang terkesan acuh pada orang lain bersedia mengantarmu pulang? Padahal dia sering lewat begitu saja sekalipun dia sudah melihat ku di jalan. Jangankan menawarkan tumpangan, berhenti untuk sekedar menyapa pun tidak. Dan yang mengalami hal itu bukan aku saja."

Satsuki mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin karena kami lebih akrab, kau ingat kan aku pernah menceritakan tentang masa SMA kami. Mungkin saja dia merasa berhutang budi." Jelasnya. Ia tidak mau berharap macam-macam lagi. Meskipun barusan ia hampir melakukannya.

Alex melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kau menjawabnya terlalu mudah. Padahal aku berharap kau membuatnya terdengar lebih menarik. Misalnya dengan sedikit mendramatisir."

Satsuki tertawa. "Sayangnya aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu." Lalu menambahkan, "Tapi kalau kau suka yang seperti itu, kau harus sering-sering menonton film romantis."

"Aku memang sering melakukannya."

Tepat saat itu ponsel Alex berbunyi. Gadis itu meminta izin untuk menjawab telepon. Meskipun kurang yakin, tapi Satsuki pikir itu adalah telepon dari Ryouta. Sebab Alex sempat menyebut nama itu ketika menjawab telepon tersebut.

Bicara tentang Ryouta, ia teringat lagi pada kejadian di lapangan basket kemarin. Ia masih penasaran dengan gadis berambut panjang itu. Apa hubungannya dengan Daiki? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa sorot mata Ryouta terlihat sangat terluka saat memandangnya? Bahkan setelah itu Ryouta menjadi agak murung, meskipun laki-laki itu sudah berusaha menunjukkan senyumannya untuk menutupinya.

"Terkadang aku merasa Ryouta lebih cerewet dari pada ibuku." Gerutu Alex setelah menutup ponselnya.

"Alex…" Panggil Satsuki hati-hati. "boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Alis Alex terangkat bingung. "Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa?"

Satsuki menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin dan hal-hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Begitu ia selesai dengan ceritanya, ia dapat melihat ekspresi Alex berubah murung dan marah secara bersamaan.

"Gadis yang kau lihat itu bernama Isao Azumi." Ujar Alex, "Dia adalah tunangan Daiki-_san_."

"Oh." Satsuki memang sempat menduga kalau gadis itu tunangan Daiki. Pantas saja kemarin ia melemparkan pandangan tidak suka saat Satsuki menatap Daiki lama-lama.

"Tapi jujur saja aku tidak menyukainya. Bahkan aku membecinya, setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Ryouta." Lanjut Alex.

"Ryouta? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia mencampakkan Ryouta demi Daiki-_san_. Aku tahu Daiki-_san_ memang punya segalanya. Dia cerdas, tampan, dan kaya raya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin gadis itu tega melakukan hal tersebut setelah tahun-tahun yang telah mereka lalui bersama? Bayangkan saja, mereka sudah bersama sejak masih di bangku SMP!" Alex menghela nafas untuk meredakan emosinya, "Dan bodohnya, Ryouta masih mengharapkan gadis itu. Benar-benar konyol kan?"

Satsuki tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Berita yang didengarnya itu sangat mengejutkan. Ryouta-Azumi-Daiki. Segitiga itu saja sudah cukup rumit, apalagi jika ia ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Akan jadi apa? Cerita segiempat, eh?

Namun di atas segalanya, ucapan Alex barusan terasa ikut menohoknya.

Ya, benar.

Masih mengharapkan seseorang yang sudah jelas tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan kita memang terdengar konyol kan?

.

.

.

Suasana di lokasi proyek pembangunan _apartement_ itu membuat Satsuki mengernyitkan kepala ; suara berisik alat-alat berat yang beroperasi, orang-orang yang saling berseru, belum lagi debu-debu yang berterbangan dimana-mana. Padahal sudah dua minggu lebih sering berkunjung ke sini bersama Daiki, ia tidak pernah bermasalah dengan hal tersebut. Mungkin kali ini adalah pengaruh dari perutnya yang kosong karena tidak sempat sarapan pagi tadi.

Satsuki tersenyum tipis ketika teringat betapa gencarnya kedua orang tuanya menguliahinya tentang pentingnya sarapan pagi. Bahkan ketika masih tinggal bersama mereka, ia tidak akan diizinkan meninggalkan rumah di pagi hari sebelum sarapan.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Daiki tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

Satsuki langsung mengangguk, "Aku sudah benar-benar lapar."

Mereka berencana akan pergi makan siang tadi. Tapi seorang mandor proyek tersebut tiba-tiba mengalami kesulitan dan membutuhkan bantuan Daiki. Sehingga rencana pergi makan siang harus ditunda selama hampir setengah jam sampai Daiki kembali.

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku segera menyelesaikan urusan tadi dan berlari ke sini, sebelum kau benar-benar berubah menjadi tengkorak berjalan."

Satsuki melotot galak, "Siapa yang kau sebut tengkorak berjalan? Ini adalah berat badan yang ideal."

Daiki mencibir, "Kalian saja para wanita saja yang menganggapnya begitu."

Sebenarnya Satsuki ingin membalas, tetapi pengaruh dari perutnya yang kosong membuat otaknya sulit menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk membalas. Akhirnya dengan agak merengut kesal, ia mengikuti langkah Daiki keluar dari lokasi proyek dan menuju tempat makan siang mereka.

Tempat itu hanya berupa restoran sederhana yang menyajikan makanan-makanan yang umum dijual di Jepang. Tapi yang membuat Satsuki menyukai tempat itu adalah pelayanannya yang ramah, tentunya di samping makanannya yang lezat dengan harga yang relatif murah.

Mereka duduk di meja yang letaknya dekat jendela. Satsuki yang memilih tempat itu, sebab ia ingin mengamati suasana kota Tokyo. Awalnya Daiki sempat menolak, ia tidak suka makan sambil diperhatikan orang-orang dari luar. Namun akhirnya setelah perdebatan kecil, laki-laki itu pun mengalah.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala." Gerutu Daiki setelah pelayan selesai mencatat pesanan mereka.

Sejak beberapa minggu bekerja sama, hubungan mereka semakin baik. Tidak sekaku saat pertama kali bertemu. Hal ini membuat Satsuki merasa nyaman. Setidaknya ia menjadi lebih mudah dalam bersikap di depan Daiki. Meskipun ia harus berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang sering kali meledak-ledak tanpa tahu situasi.

Satsuki terkekeh,"Memangnya kenapa? Harga dirimu tidak akan jatuh hanya karena orang-orang melihatmu sedang makan."

Daiki tidak membalas. Sedangkan Anna memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, mengamati orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang.

Keadaan hening tanpa percakapan hingga keduanya selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka.

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?" Satsuki membuka suara.

"Ke kantor. Ada yang harus kukerjakan di sana."

"Oh."

Satsuki tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya. Padahal sedari tadi ia sudah memikirkan rencananya setelah makan. Ia akan meminta Daiki memandunya ke beberapa tempat menarik di Tokyo. Pasalnya, hampir dua minggu lebih berada di sini, belum sekalipun ia mendatangi tempat-tempat itu akibat kesibukannya mengurus proyek.

Meminta Alex atau Ryouta pun tidak bisa. Kedua orang itu juga cukup sibuk. Sepertinya di sini hanya ia lah yang memiliki waktu senggang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Daiki kemudian.

"Aku pikir setelah ini kau bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan. Ada beberapa tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi di sini." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan kecewanya. "Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa ya, jadi mungkin aku akan-"

"Besok saja." Sela Daiki cepat.

"Eh?" Ia menatap bingung laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"Besok aku punya waktu luang." Daiki memperjelas ucapannya, "Jadi aku bisa menemanimu bekeliling Tokyo seharian."

Dengan itu senyum Satsuki benar-benar mengembang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Daiki menepati janjinya untuk menemani Satsuki berkeliling Tokyo. Pagi-pagi ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Satsuki di hotel tempat gadis itu menginap.

"Mau ke mana?"

Daiki terkejut mengetahui bahwa yang menegurnya barusan adalah Adiknya, Aomine Shin. Laki-laki itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Tampaknya dia baru saja selesai berolah raga.

Tapi bukannya Shin sedang berada di Jerman?

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Daiki.

Shin terkekeh. Nada bicara kakaknya itu memang selalu terdengar sinis jika bicara dengannya. Tapi ia tahu maksudnya bukan begitu. Daiki hanya terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya pada sang adik. "Bukannya menanyakan kabarku atau bertanya kapan aku tiba, kau malah bertanya begitu. Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku, eh?"

Daiki mengernyit dengan ekspresi jijik yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh sang adik.

"Aku baru tiba tadi malam. Tapi ternyata kau sudah tidur." Jelas Shin tanpa ditanya. "Tumben sekali. Padahal biasanya kau selalu tidur larut malam karena kebiasaan kerjamu yang gila-gilaan itu."

Daiki mengangguk paham. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau menemani seorang teman untuk berkeliling Tokyo. Dia baru pertama kali ke sini, jadi aku akan memandunya." Jelas Daiki, tanpa menyebutkan bahwa teman yang dimaksud adalah Satsuki. Sebab jika adiknya tahu, ia pasti akan digoda habis-habisan.

"Apa dia seorang gadis?"

Daiki melemparkan tatapan sebal, "Bukan urusanmu."

Seringai jahil muncul di wajah Shin, "Aah, jangan-jangan gadis 'itu', ya?"

"Gadis mana?"

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu, ya. Ayah sudah menceritakannya padaku. Kau sedang menangani proyek bersama seorang gadis dari Fukuoka, dan dia adalah teman SMA-mu dulu. Ibu juga menceritakan padaku bahwa kau kelihatan lebih ceria belakangan ini." Shin menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu. "Dan aku langsung dapat menebak bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama yang pernah membuatmu patah hati enam tahun yang lalu. Apa aku benar?"

Alis Daiki terangkat heran, sejak kapan kedua orang tuanya –terutama ayahnya- jadi suka ber-_gossip_?

"Terserah." Kata Daiki lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum Shin menggodanya habis-habisan.

Sementara itu Shin hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum tipis. "Belum mau mengaku rupanya."

.

.

.

Satsuki baru saja keluar dari hotel saat Daiki tiba dengan mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana dulu?" Tanya Daiki ketika Satsuki sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Satsuki berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak begitu hapal tentang tempat-tempat wisata yang menarik di Tokyo. "Mm… Rainbow Bridge, Ueno Park, Tokyo Tower, dan apa lagi ya? Atau… kau punya ide?"

"Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan" Kata Daiki sambil mendesah.

Satsuki tertawa "Siapa suruh berjanji padaku?"

"Jadi wajah memelasmu yang kemarin itu memang sengaja untuk menjebakku, ya?" Daiki bergurau, "Pasti kau ingin sekali berkencan denganku."

"Berkencan?"

"Ya. Sepasang manusia berbeda gender –tanpa hubungan darah- berjalan-jalan hanya berdua saja, tidakkah itu terlihat seperti sedang berkencan?"

Masih sambil tertawa-tawa, Satsuki menjawab. "Terserah kau saja lah. Ayo cepat jalan!"

.

.

.

Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah Tokyo Imperial Palace. Satsuki tidak henti-hentinya bergumam kagum pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya di sana. Ia juga tidak lupa mengabadikan hal tersebut dengan kamera yang sengaja dibawanya sambil sesekali bertanya pada Daiki tentang bangunan-bangunan yang ada di istana tersebut.

Puas melihat-lihat istana kerajaan, Daiki membawanya ke Ueno Park di Taito. Di sini Satsuki dibuat terperangah menyaksikan bunga-bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Merah muda di mana-mana, di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Satsuki juga dapat melihat sekumpulan orang yang sedang berpiknik di bawah pohon sakura atau yang dikenal dengan istilah _hanami_.

"Di dekat kantor juga ada taman yang seperti ini." Kata Daiki.

"Benarkah?"

Daiki mengangguk. "Tidak sebesar taman ini memang. Tapi di sana juga ada beberapa pohon sakura. Itu adalah salah satu tempat _favorite_-ku untuk bersantai."

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengunjunginya." Cetusnya.

Daiki membalas, "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu."

Di taman ini juga Satsuki melihat patung terkenal yang sudah melegenda di Jepang, Saigo Takamori bersama seekor anjing. Selain itu ada kuil Yushima Tenjin Shrine. Beberapa remaja berseragam sekolah tampak sedang berdoa di sana. Dan yang terakhir ia mengunjungi kebun binatang Ueno.

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat ia dan Daiki memutuskan untuk beristirahat di salah satu bangku panjang di taman itu. Tempat tersebut tidak begitu ramai, setidaknya tidak ada orang-orang yang sedang ber-_hanami_ di situ, hanya terdapat sepasang kakek-nenek yang sedang berjalan-jalan sambil berbincang.

Satsuki menarik nafas pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Suasana seperti inilah yang ia dambakan dari dulu. Langit cerah dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Benar-benar suasana yang nyaman. Terlebih lagi ditemani dengan seseorang yang berarti.

Satsuki menoleh ke samping hendak memanggil Daiki. Namun kalimatnya tertahan melihat laki-laki yang akan dipanggilnya itu sedang bersandar di bangku sambil mendongak dengan mata terpejam.

Tidurkah? Entahlah, Satsuki juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas wajah laki-laki itu terlihat sangat damai.

Tanpa sadar Satsuki menahan nafas. Suasana menjadi hening mendadak saat angin yang bertiup pelan menerbangkan helai-helai kelopak sakura dan membuat wajah tampan itu terlihat seolah… bersinar.

Sangat indah.

Perasaan yang selama ini –berusaha- ia abaikan, muncul semakin jelas.

Tapi… bolehkah…?

Bolehkah ia berharap…?

Tiba-tiba sehelai kelopak sakura jatuh di pipi Daiki. Dan entah keberanian dari mana, Satsuki mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan sangat gugup saat merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin menggila.

Perasaan aneh merasuki hatinya saat ujung jarinya bersentuhan langsung dengan pipi laki-laki tersebut.

Dan tepat saat itu kedua kelopak mata Daiki terbuka.

Satsuki tercekat. Tubuhnya serasa kaku. Bahkan untuk menarik kembali tangannya pun ia tidak sanggup.

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Aku agak kesulitan waktu bikin scene jalan-jalannya Aomine dengan Momoi. Soalnya aku gak begitu tau tentang-tempat wisata di Tokyo. Jadi kalau ada keanehan (?), maklum aja ya... XD

Mind to leave a review?


End file.
